


all riled up

by jokheiz



Series: horny college boys club [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates Doten, Scratching, and they were roommates!, can i tag this as pwp iT KIND OF HAS A PLOT??, our resident feeling fuckers yujae and johnyong make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokheiz/pseuds/jokheiz
Summary: “God, you’re so fucking dense, do you need me to stand in the middle of the living room naked and whip my dick around? Is that enough of a signal for you that I want to fuck? That I want you to touch me?”“Yeah. Do it.”“I just—wait, what?”“Show me your helicopter dick Ten.”Doyoung knew exactly how he was going to go about riling Ten up enough to become a catalyst, because as perfectly as Ten knew Doyoung’s buttons, Doyoung had also learned exactly how Ten liked getting his own pushed.





	all riled up

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE FOR SOME REASON???? it's either the best or worst dialogue i've ever written in my entire life and i'm proud of it either way hehe anyways yay for sinning again!!
> 
> you don't need to have read the other ones in the series but it does help bc there's a lot of callbacks in this one!!

“God,_ fuck _ ,” Doyoung cursed as he opened the dishwasher and found that his roommate, Ten had stuffed the pans in there like Doyoung had told him _ not _ to do, for the fifth time already. “Why, why, _ why _ does he do this to me? Why does he insist on ruining my fucking pans?”

“He’s been trying to get you to hate-fuck him for months, bro.” Johnny was lounging on Doyoung’s couch, feet up on the armrest but at least he didn’t have his fucking shoes on, like Ten always did.

“Well, _ ‘bro’ _, the way into one’s pants is not through ruining their fucking pans.”

“Listen, as much as I agree with you,” Taeyong piped up, helping Doyoung unload the dishwasher, wincing when he saw all the other things that weren’t supposed to be in there. “It’s pretty obvious what Ten’s doing. I would’ve hate-fucked him after he left his laundry in the wash and it stunk up your apartment.”

Johnny straightened up. “Is that what I have to do?”

"Don't you fucking dare."

Doyoung grimaced at the couple. “You two already fuck like ferocious love-bunnies, I don’t think hate-fucking is even_ in _either of your dicks’ vocabularies.”

“It’s _called_ a feeling fuck but anyways—is it in _ yours _?” The way Taeyong raised his brow made Doyoung want to throw up.

“Even if it was—which it _ isn’t—_Ten doesn’t want to fuck me, I’ve walked in on him plenty of times with Yukhei and Kun and Hendery—sometimes all of them at once—right on that couch.”

It was Johnny’s turn for his expression to turn sour, immediately feeling uncomfortable with what happened right where he was sitting. _Good_, Doyoung thought to himself. If it wasn’t for the fact that Kun was meticulous about cleaning up after, Doyoung would never be able to sit on the couch ever again.

“First of all, I’m pretty sure Kun’s fucked like, everyone we know, and second, I know for a fact that Ten hasn’t done anything with any of them for while because they’ve all got their own love problems now, they were just friends with benefits.” Taeyong carefully put back the pans all in the right places. Doyoung wasn’t such a stickler for that—he just didn’t want to have to go out and buy new ones.

“Are you reducing me to a love problem? I am not a love problem. Ten _ loves _ to make my life harder, and he’s definitely not trying to fuck me.” Doyoung at one point thought it was Ten who couldn’t stand him, who hated him for no reason. Don’t get him wrong, Doyoung didn’t actually hate Ten, he did like him (totally and completely platonically) but Ten had mastered how to press all of Doyoung’s buttons to get him annoyed, as if it were _ fun _.

“Or you’re trying to _ not _fuck him because you don’t want to be just a hate-fuck and you actually have feelings for him. You want to feeling fuck him, admit it.” 

Doyoung almost smacked the smug grin right off of Johnny’s stupid face.

There was no way on earth Doyoung liked Ten in that way because then that would mean Doyoung had a soft spot for his roommate, and that that was the reason he even allowed his dumbfuckery in the first place, because that would mean Doyoung liked being teased and annoyed by Ten and that certainly was not true. 

He was pretty sure, anyway.

Fuck Johnny and Taeyong for always making him rethink shit.

“Also, aren’t you into biting and scratching and shit? Pretty sure Ten would be able to rile you up with his fingers, his teeth _ and _ his words. Triple threat.”

Doyoung, now red-faced, jabbed a finger at Taeyong. “Get the fuck out of my apartment.”

  


“Doyoung.”

Doyoung hummed to acknowledge his name being called.

“Doyoung.”

Doyoung sighed. “Yes?”

“Doyoooounng,”

Doyoung didn’t answer, only glared at the wall he was facing while at his desk in his bedroom as Ten called him from their living room.

“Doyoungieeeeeeeeee,”

“What—_what _ , Ten?” Doyoung stomped out of his room to properly glare at Ten who lounged on the couch, smiling because Doyoung gave him exactly what he wanted—a reaction. “What do you _ want _?”

Ten’s lips curled up into one of his annoyingly dazzling smiles. “Come watch Black Mirror with me.”

“No.”

His smile fell instantly. “Please?”

“No, I’m trying to finish my essay.” Doyoung turned around to head back to his room but immediately stopped to look back at Ten. “Wait, don’t you have an essay due too?”

Ten shrugged. “Probably.”

Doyoung sighed and headed back to his room. Five minutes later he found himself on the couch beside Ten, laptop on his lap, half trying to finish his essay and half getting completely distracted by the TV.

Here was the thing about Black Mirror. You never really knew what were going to get with an episode, some were more stressful than the others and apparently, this episode was particularly so, because Ten kept grabbing onto Doyoung’s knee whenever it got intense.

Which was a lot.

And Doyoung was wearing shorts.

And this wouldn’t really mean anything except that he could feel Ten’s hand on his skin, but he could also feel Ten’s nails.

Ten’s nails were long.

And there was the other thing about Black Mirror, that most of the time, if not almost always—somebody was fucking. 

So Doyoung sat there, eyes strained on his laptop while he heard moans, saw the movement on the TV in his peripheral, trying to control his breathing while Johnny and Taeyong’s dumbass fucking words played in his head about Ten wanting to fuck him—all while Ten had his hand on Doyoung’s bare knee, relaxed, until nails slowly scraped over it.

Doyoung jumped, eyes almost bulging out of his head, staring at Ten. “What was that?”

Ten, however, played innocent. He blinked at Doyoung who’d inched away in surprise. “What was what?”

The only evidence that Ten had even touched his knee was the sting from his skin that was already slowly fading away. Doyoung didn’t want it to fade away. He kind of wanted marks. _Fuck_. “You scratched me.”

“Sorry?” Ten’s nonchalance as he turned back to the episode aggravated Doyoung to no end, because he _ knew _ he scratched him, he had to—but was Doyoung just going to come out that he had a fucking mild pain kink like that? He didn’t fucking think so.

Doyoung _humph_-ed and crossed his legs, returning to his essay. He tried to not think about Ten’s nails raking down his back while fucking him silly against the wall of their shared apartment.

It didn’t work.

  


Doyoung knew the moment the elevator dinged and opened onto his floor that it was going to be a long night. He could hear the music coming from his apartment, growing louder with every step and only thanked god they still lived near campus so they wouldn’t get that many complaints from neighbours, seeing as they were likely also students—and even more likely to all be at this stupid fucking party Ten decided to throw right before exams

The place was a mess, Doyoung couldn’t even tell who he was stepping over as he made his way to his room.

“Doyoungie!” He heard Ten call from… somewhere.

“Fuck off, Ten! And nobody better be in my fucking room!” He yelled, roughly slamming open the door to his room and immediately coming across the two most horrible people in the entire world sprawled on his bed.

“Get the fuck out,” Doyoung snarled, slapping Yuta across the back. One hard hit was enough to get Yuta off Jaehyun, who lay under him, red-eared and flushed. “I can’t believe you fuckers are in here, fuck you.”

“At least we’re fully clothed!” Jaehyun took the hand Yuta offered him, helping him up off the bed.

Doyoung rolled his eyes and looked to Yuta for an explanation, because Yuta had never betrayed his trust like this before. How dare he.

Yuta shrugged—_shrugged!_ “I told Ten it wouldn’t work. Seeing two people about to have sex in your bed is only something that turns him and Taeyong on.”

Doyoung’s jaw dropped. “I’m sorry he wanted you to _ what? _”

Yuta shrugged again (Has Doyoung mentioned he’s never felt so fucking betrayed in his life? In his_ life?_) “Figure it out yourself man, I’m just trying to get me some fucking dick.” He said it like Jaehyun was just some random dude he met and not someone he’s cried over the phone about to Doyoung at two in the morning before.

“He’s your_ boyfriend _.”

“Doesn’t mean he doesn’t have to work for it!” Jaehyun apparently had the confidence to say over the roaring of his fucking ears on fire. That man couldn’t be subtle about how Yuta made him feel even if he got hit by a train. Which Doyoung currently wanted everyone in his apartment to get hit by. Including himself. _ What did Ten tell Yuta and Jaehyun to do? _

“Just… get out.”

Yuta and Jaehyun left and Doyoung closed the door behind them. He had needed to study for his upcoming exam but obviously that wasn’t going to happen with the fucking party going on in his apartment and the fact that Ten was_ trying to get him horny? _

Doyoung laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He could hear the shitty music clear as day, but his goddamn thoughts were louder. _Was_ Ten trying to fuck him?

Johnny’s words echoed in his head._ ‘He’s been trying to get you to hate-fuck him for months, bro.’ _ Stupid fucking Johnny.

Taeyong’s words too. _ ‘Pretty sure Ten would be able to rile you up with his fingers, his teeth and his words. Triple threat.’ _

Then he thought about Ten’s long nails and boy was he gone after that. 

  


Doyoung somehow managed to fall asleep while the party was still going on (masturbating helped, probably) and was awoken to silence and a warm body next to him.

Ten.

It wasn’t the first time Ten had wound up in Doyoung’s bed after a party (platonically) and it wasn’t the first time Doyoung had thought about pushing him off, but it also definitely wasn’t the first time he just let it happen, taking the briefest of moments to soak in the body curled around his, with Ten’s alcohol stank breath tickling Doyoung’s neck.

But it was morning and Doyoung was awake, so he carefully detached himself from his roommate and crept out into the living room where he had to ignore the remaining signs of the party for his sanity. For now.

He thought about just having cereal and watching TV, but once he spotted a full garbage bag and a half empty one against the door to their apartment—evidence that Ten had tried cleaning up before passing out on Doyoung’s bed—he decided to get the pancake mix out. It had been a while since he’d made those, he just craved some. It wasn’t like pancakes with maple syrup and some greasy ass bacon were some of Ten’s favourite hangover foods. Nope.

Doyoung made the food, took some for himself to eat and left the rest on the lowest heat setting on the stove to keep it warm. Ten probably wouldn’t wake up until the afternoon, so once ignoring the rest of the mess was no longer an option, Doyoung used the half empty trash bag to clean everything up, and brought both bags down the first floor and tossed them into the giant garbage bins outside.

When he got back in, Ten still wasn’t awake, so Doyoung just quietly got out his study materials from his room and did what he did best.

Try to study while thinking about his roommate.

  


“Oh god, did you clean up? Fuck, you weren’t supposed to clean up—I was supposed to clean up! Fuck!” Was the first thing out of Ten’s mouth when he zombie-walked into the living room and looked at Doyoung sitting on the couch, notebooks everywhere.

Doyoung opened his mouth but Ten kept mumbling. “You do this just so you can tell me off later that I don’t clean. Pfft, I clean! Not well, but I do it!”

Doyoung didn’t have the heart to point out he hadn’t even said anything yet and Ten was just arguing with himself—but he looked kinda cute when he rubbed his eyes with his hair sticking up everywhere, so he stayed quiet.

Ten spotted the breakfast on the stove for him. “Fuck off, you made breakfast too? Fuck you. You’re literally the best roommate. Fuck.”

Doyoung turned back to his notes, trying not to smile. “You’ll just make your hangover worse the more you talk out loud to yourself.”

“Fuck off!” Ten yelled, mouth full of pancakes. “This is too fucking good. Fuck you.”

Doyoung chuckled.

  
  


Doyoung didn’t see much of Ten during their exam weeks—they were both either holed up in the library or in their rooms, studying, so they didn't properly see each other until after everything was over, lounging on the couch, both of them cracking open a can from a pack of vodka coolers Ten had leftover from the party.

Not that Doyoung was looking forward to properly seeing Ten or anything. Nope.

They watched another episode of Black Mirror because Ten insisted on it and by the time it was over, they’d both had three cans each.

“I’m leaving tomorrow.” Ten decided to blurt out when the credits rolled. 

Doyoung knew that. Ten always went home for the holidays during the break after exams. He might miss him. He lay there, slouched on the couch. “I know.” The thought made him pout. He’ll fucking miss him, like, hard. Doyoung can’t bring himself to move even if his back hurts. He drank too much, too fast. Fuck it.

Ten clicked his tongue and when Doyoung looked over, he found Ten was leaning close, slowly pulling himself over to Doyoung’s side of the couch while trying not to fall over. Doyoung watched him with half-lidded eyes.

Ten somehow managed not to fall over and settled onto Doyoung’s lap, straddling him, arms snaked around his neck. “’m gonna kiss you.”

And because Doyoung was drunk and Ten was sitting on his fucking lap—the second he finished saying “Okay,” Ten’s lips were on his, messy and wet, tongue everywhere but _ oh _ did it send a shock of electricity through Doyoung’s veins.

And because he was drunk he didn’t have the mind to quiet himself, to restrain himself when he gripped at Ten’s hips and moaned when Ten sucked his tongue. He tasted vodka cooler all over again except sweeter, somehow, Ten tasted sweeter.

One of Doyoung’s hands slid up, under Ten’s shirt, pressing the small of his back so he arched into Doyoung and Ten let out a moan and bit Doyoung’s bottom lip. Doyoung swore he almost had an aneurysm. Or an orgasm. He won’t ever be sure.

Ten trailed his lips from Doyoung’s mouth down to his jaw, kissing, and internally, the little voice in Doyoung’s head was telling him he was going to be_ fine_, that this was _absolutely fine_. Fuck.

Until Ten started using his teeth.

Warm all over, Doyoung gulped because _uh-oh_, Ten was about to get him hard and—

Doyoung gasped when Ten bit down on his skin, then sucked and licked. It hurt and Doyoung liked it so fucking much, his own fingers dug into Ten’s skin, fighting the feeling of pulling him in even closer. Fuck.

Doyoung had no idea how long Ten worked for, only that it was pure pleasurable agony for his hazy mind. When Ten finally pulled away, grin at his lips, he licked into Doyoung’s mouth once more before practically purring. “A little birdie told me you like this stuff.”

Belatedly, Doyoung felt Ten’s arms around his waist now, hands going under his shirt, digging his nails into Doyoung’s skin as he raked them up the small of his back. Doyoung couldn’t even contain the audible moan at how the coolness of the sting mixed with the heat of his skin. He fucking loved it.

To make matters worse, Doyoung was officially hard now, bulge in his jeans, with Ten taking notice and grinding over it with his own hips while raking his nails up and down Doyoung’s back and it was all way too much for Doyoung’s drunken mind to handle.

One of his hands left Ten’s hip and reached up to push Ten’s head down to meet his, taking him into another filthy kiss, moaning into each other’s mouths. It was clear as day at this point, Ten definitely wanted to fuck and Doyoung was drunk and horny so his mind was everywhere, but he knew he wanted to fuck too. He was so overwhelmed, trying to get up when Ten was still on top of him—which nudged him off entirely and all Doyoung could mutter was “Bed,” when their lips detached, pulling Ten by the wrist to his room.

Except there was one thing that happened the moment Doyoung always crawled into bed while drunk. He would fall asleep almost immediately.

It took him less than five seconds after hitting the mattress, even with Ten following after him to fall into unconsciousness.

  


Kun had never seemed the type to laugh at anyone but there Doyoung was, feeling betrayed for the second time by one of the friends he once trusted, as Kun covered his mouth with his hand and tried not to giggle when Doyoung explained what happened between him and Ten.

“I swear to god, Qian, I’ll fucking smack you right now if you don’t stop.”

Kun lowered his hand and bit at his lip, trying not to smile. It irked Doyoung even more.

He glared at him. “Qian.”

“I’m sorry!” Kun burst into unabashed laughter. “It’s just—he’s been talking about you for so long and the minute he actually makes a move and gets you into bed—you fall asleep? God, you must’ve hurt his ego so bad.”

Doyoung grimaced. “I used to trust you.”

“What happened when you woke up?” Taeyong also looked amused but Doyoung had expected that, same for the cat-like grin on Yuta’s face he could see from his peripheral as they sat in a booth for brunch.

“He was gone when I woke up—he had his flight back home so I haven’t seen him,” Doyoung’s head fell into his hands. “Or talked to him.” God, he fucked up, didn’t he?

There was the sound of a shutter and Doyoung looked up to glare at Kun, who had his phone out, taking photos of the angry purple hickey Doyoung had on his neck. He’d tried covering it up with makeup for a couple of days but it was just so dark and enraged, it was impossible. He’d already been asked several times by strangers if they needed to call the police for him.

“Just wait until he gets back or something—” Yuta said it like waiting was easy and Doyoung wasn’t going to think himself into a black hole of _‘Ten will never want to fuck me now’_ before he gets back. “—you _ do _ want to fuck him, don’t you?”

“Well at this point I thought that was obvious.”

“Whatever happened to _ ‘oh Ten doesn’t want to fuck me, I don’t want to fuck Ten’ _, blah blah blah?” Doyoung didn’t appreciate the impression of himself that Taeyong was doing.

“Oh fuck off, like you weren’t an insecure mess about Bigfoot before you two started rubbing your dicks in front of each other.”

Taeyong shrugged. “You know what they say about big feet.”

“It’s all good anyway,” Kun shoved his phone into his pocket, something Doyoung should’ve been paying attention to. “I just sent the pic of Doyoung with his wound on full display to Ten, who’s taken it as a hopeful sign, so fucking is still on the table for the both of you.”

Doyoung’s stomach dropped. “You did what?”

“You’re welcome,” Kun shrugged. “And if you want a piece of advice—”

“I don’t—I don’t want to hear it.” Doyoung stuck his shaking hand up because he really didn’t want to hear about Kun’s sex advice from his experience with Ten.

Kun continued anyway. “—You rile him up just as much as he does you.”

“Hot,” Yuta added in, unnecessarily. “Tease him until he explodes. That’ll be a good fuck.”

Doyoung ran his hands over his face, he couldn’t believe he was hearing this and even considering the words that were being said to him. “Okay, but like—where does the feelings part come in? I’m not gonna tell him in the middle of it—_Yuta _.”

Yuta shrugged. “Worked out for me.”

Taeyong clicked his tongue. “Johnny called it. He always recognizes a good feeling fuck. Just tell him before. Or after. Or during, too. I mean, it’s up to you—Johnny and I did it before, Yuta and Jaehyun did it in the middle and Kun and Sicheng—”

They all turned to Kun, who’s smile had gone tight lipped.

Taeyong winced awkwardly. “—Kun and Sicheng haven’t established that yet, apparently, so those are your options.”

“Fuck it,” Doyoung sighed. “I’ll just do this shit my own way.”

  
  


Doyoung was supposed to spend his time alone on break dreading about how to tell Ten he wanted to fuck him but he also had feelings for him (something he realized he wanted reciprocated? He wasn’t about to fuck when his feelings weren’t the same. He could, but he’d probably feel like real shit later, so that was out of the question) but none of his supposed ‘friends’ left him alone because they all wanted to say ‘_I told you so_’. They also didn’t seem to think non-reciprocation was going to be a problem, so Doyoung tried not to worry about it.

Keyword: try.

But as much as he could plan out his words or his actions, when Ten got back to the apartment after almost three weeks, the hickey just a small splotch of yellow, everything flew out of the open window of Doyoung’s mind.

“Hey,” Ten greeted while lugging his big ass suitcase into their apartment. He promptly collapsed onto the couch.

“Hey,” Doyoung walked over just to smack Ten’s shoes off the armrest.

“You didn’t watch anymore Black Mirror episodes without me, did you?”

“I know I’m hard to live with but I’m not an animal.”

Ten laughed and maybe Doyoung’s heart did a once over. As much as they irritated each other (on purpose) being around Ten was easy. They fell right back into routine, and Doyoung suddenly knew exactly how he was going to go about riling Ten up enough to become a catalyst, because as perfectly as Ten knew Doyoung’s buttons, Doyoung had also learned exactly how Ten liked getting his own pushed.

  


It took two weeks of Doyoung giving Ten absolutely no reaction to anything he said for him to finally explode. Ten putting the pans in the dishwasher? Doyoung said nothing. Not turning the light off when he was the last person to leave the apartment? Silent. When Ten asked him to watch more Black Mirror? No fighting him on it, no complaining even if Doyoung really did want to watch it with him, he just said sure and sat down.

Ten glanced at him out of the corner of his eye every couple minutes, suspicious.

He was even starting to leave his clothes around the living room, shoes on the couch, dishes untouched, all to get Doyoung to say something, chastise him for anything.

The catalyst came on Thursday afternoon, while Doyoung was busy typing away at the beginning of another essay while sitting on the couch, and Ten came in with a huff, throwing his bag to the side and stomping up to Doyoung, arms crossed over his chest.

“What the fuck is going on?”

Doyoung raised his brows. “What?”

“Don’t play fucking dumb with me Doyoung, are you ashamed you fell asleep or something right as we were about to fuck? Is that it? You’re embarrassed?” It was Ten’s last attempt at pushing Doyoung’s buttons.

“No,” Doyoung shook his head, still feigning innocence. “I didn’t know that was what happened, I couldn’t remember. We were about to fuck?”

“You—couldn’t—oh my god,” Ten rubbed his face with his hands. “I’m gonna lose it, I’m gonna go fucking crazy. I really didn’t think you were this much of an idiot.”

“What’s wrong, Ten?” Doyoung couldn’t help but smile, voice light and airy but losing all the innocence he’d been playing up. It was this kind of game that Doyoung knew Ten liked, that when the realization hit him it would all be worth it.

“God, you’re so fucking dense, do you need me to stand in the middle of the living room naked and whip my dick around? Is that enough of a signal for you that I want to fuck? That I want you to touch me?”

Doyoung placed his laptop to the side and stood up, towering a few centimetres over Ten. “Yeah. Do it.”

“I just—wait, what?”

Doyoung grinned. “Show me your helicopter dick Ten.”

Ten stared at him. “You’re fucking with me.”

Doyoung shrugged, stepping away from Ten and slowly heading to his room, walking backwards so he could keep his gaze on Ten, frozen in place in the living room. 

The most delicious part was when it all hit Ten, the fact that Doyoung was fucking with him. His body seemed to do the impossible, relax and tense up at the same time. “You motherfucker.”

Doyoung crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, a not so subtle smug smirk at his lips. 

Ten had his hands on his hips, eyes narrowed at him. “Kim Doyoung, do you like me?”

“Depends, are you gonna show me your dick or not?”

Ten grimaced. “God I don’t even know which of our friends you got that from. Answer the question.”

Doyoung’s smirk melted into more of a smile, softer, because even if he’d been in denial about it, he’d always liked Ten. “Why do you think I even agreed to move in with you?”

“Oh my god,” Ten stomped over to where Doyoung had been standing and pressed their chests together. “Are you telling me we could have been fucking this whole time and I didn’t have to burrow my sorrows in three other dudes? Fuck you, Doyoungie, you better fucking kiss me right now.”

“To be fair—you looked like you were having a good time with them—”

“Just shut the fuck up and kiss me.”

Doyoung’s bark of laughter was interrupted with Ten pulling him down by the collar of his shirt, immediately licking into Doyoung’s mouth, hungry.

Doyoung’s hands gripped at Ten’s waist, breath heavy when he pulled back slightly for air. “Did I rile you up too much?” He joked, chuckling at the low groan Ten emitted from his throat.

“Yeah you did, now you’re going to face the consequences.” 

Doyoung moaned as Ten started on his lips, nipping and sucking until they were raw, moving towards his jaw, biting every inch of skin. With every tinge of pain from Ten’s teeth, Doyoung rubbed their hips together, his rising erection aching for some sort of touch.

And for every love bite he got, he gave one back, not as rough, not like the way he himself liked it but the way Ten liked it. Ten moaned and his fingers curled at the hem of Doyoung’s shirt, fingers cold against warm skin, and only detached his lips so he could pull the shirt over Doyoung’s head and toss it on the floor.

Ten’s lips traveled down Doyoung’s chest, leaving a small trail of blossoming purple spots until his navel when Ten got down on his knees and began to unbuckle Doyoung’s belt.

Doyoung struggled to regulate his heavy breathing, fully giving in to many things. One, that he liked Ten and two, that Ten liked him back and three, that this was happening. Ten wanted to fuck and boy did Doyoung want it too.

Ten managed to undo Doyoung’s jeans and pulled them and his underwear down, revealing his half hard cock. Doyoung watched through heavy lidded eyes as Ten inched closer for a lick at the head, a tease as his long nails sank into the thick skin of Doyoung’s thighs.

“F-Fuck…” It was… hard for Doyoung to keep his composure. His hand wound in Ten’s hair, holding tightly as Ten took him into his mouth and Doyoung’s cock hardened fully with the way that his tongue swirled around, when he pushed Doyoung in as much as he could and swallowed. Doyoung’s thighs shook and when Ten raked his nails down the heated skin, Doyoung hissed. It took every ounce of restraint he had to not start bucking his hips wildly.

Ten slowly pulled off Doyoung’s cock with a smile, looking up. “Feel good?”

“Like torture.” The good kind. Doyoung wanted nothing more than to be inside Ten.

“Good.”

Ten stood up and Doyoung met him in an open mouthed kiss, tasting that sweetness of Ten mixed with his own. “Bed?” He breathed when they parted for air. 

Ten lightly trailed a finger up Doyoung’s hip, tracing right next to the heat of Doyoung’s cock. It made Doyoung flinch. “Nope, fuck that, you think I’m risking blue balls again? Take me on the couch like I’d imagined you would this whole fucking time.”

Ten kissed him again, pulling on Doyoung’s bottom lip as he flicked him right by his navel and slunk away, heading towards the couch. Doyoung watched him take his own shirt off, toss it, and fall onto the couch.

“You gonna stare at me or are you gonna go get a fucking condom?”

Doyoung bit his bottom lip and sighed because Ten was so, so good at igniting that addicting fire within him. He tossed his jeans, his underwear and his socks on the floor as he headed to his bedroom, pulling out a tube of lube and a condom from his bedside drawer.

When he got back out to the living room, Ten was lying on his back, completely naked on the couch.

“Next time I’m gonna undress you.” Doyoung put down the lube and condom on the coffee table and dipped down to kiss Ten, who pulled him on top and onto the couch, bodies tangling.

“I’m counting on it.”

Ten redid his work on Doyoung’s neck, making sure it would stay bruised and purple for as long as it could until it was Doyoung who lowered himself, tongue trailing down Ten’s chest before he settled himself in a comfortable position, kissing the inside of Ten’s thighs softly.

Ten sighed in content and it made Doyoung smile because as much as they both liked the roughhousing, it wasn’t all there was to them. Ten’s hand snaked down and played with Doyoung’s hair, curling it in his fingers. “Stop looking at me like that.”

Doyoung tilted his head. “Like what?”

“Like you adore me.”

Doyoung pressed his lips to Ten’s thigh one more time. “Hmm, make me.” He then began to trace his tongue up Ten’s skin to his perineum, before circling around the rim of his entrance.

Ten inhaled sharply, fingers tightening in Doyoung’s hair. It made Doyoung smile. He circled around again before giving him a quick lick into his hole, causing Ten to clench and flinch. “F-Fuck.”

Doyoung would have stopped teasing sooner but it was just too much fun, the muscles in Ten’s thighs would twitch and as much as he cursed Doyoung to get on with it, Doyoung knew he liked it. Precome dripped from Ten’s cock and Doyoung spread it down Ten’s shaft while his tongue darted in and out of Ten’s hole.

Ten became a mess and Doyoung was thrilled to be the reason for it.

He slowed down—not wanting to over excite him too much—he grabbed the lube from the coffee table and began to spread it over his fingers.

Doyoung looked up to see Ten watching him, a thin layer of sweat across his forehead.

Doyoung smiled. “Stop looking at me like that.”

Ten rolled his eyes and huffed but he couldn’t hide his grin. “Like what?”

“Like you adore me.”

Ten pretended to grimace. “Don’t steal my line and don’t try and be cute when your face was just in my ass.”

Doyoung lazily circled a finger around Ten’s rim. “Hmm, make me.” He slipped his finger inside and Ten inhaled sharply.

“Fuck off.” Is all Ten could manage to whisper as he tilted his head back with a moan. 

It didn’t take long to go from one finger to two, from two to three. In and out, in and out as Doyoung teased as much as he could, never quite hitting that bundle of nerves Ten wanted him to. It was the only thing that got Doyoung through the fact that his own cock stay untouched for such a long time, aching to be inside of Ten.

Ten was gritting his teeth, hips moving with Doyoung’s fingers, trying to get more but that was when Doyoung pulled out and wiped his hand on Ten’s thigh.

Ten let out a loud whine. “I’m gonna get you back for all this. _Fuck_.”

Doyoung chuckled, sitting up and reaching for the condom. He opened the package, stroked it onto his cock, relishing in the fact that he was getting some attention now, even if it was just from himself and leaned over Ten to kiss him. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Doyoung lined himself up at Ten’s entrance and he felt cold hands on his skin, fingers running along his back. When he began to push in, that was when the claws came out and Ten clung to Doyoung’s skin.

Doyoung swallowed, overwhelmed at the tight heat around his cock and the sting on his back. “Good?”

Ten nodded, hooking an arm around Doyoung’s neck to pull him down closer and kiss him. “Good. You better fuck me like you mean it.”

"Oh, I mean it." Doyoung nipped at Ten’s lips in response before he pulled himself out, then slowly moved back in, breathing with every movement. Slow and steady, mainly to get a grip on himself before he could go any faster.

Ten encouraged him with nips in his skin, sharp nails on his back. Doyoung sped up, soon addicted to the sound of their skin slapping and their moans mixing together.

It was when Ten _really_ clawed into him, when he arched his back off the couch (Doyoung had already decided they were at least doing it on Ten’s bed next time and not this stupid couch) and gasped that he knew he’d found Ten's prostate. Doyoung hooked his arms around Ten’s thighs, raising his legs higher and tucked his head into the crook of Ten’s neck and that was when he really started to move like he really hadn’t ever moved before. Like his life depended on it. Maybe it did.

Ten gasped and dug his nails into Doyoung’s skin, holding on as tightly as he could and it spurred Doyoung on even harder, determined to hit that spot over and over again.

“Fuck,_ fuck, _” Ten nipped at Doyoung’s shoulder, bit into it. Warmth coiled at Doyoung’s core—he was close, so close but he was determined to get Ten there first. He unwound one of his arms around Ten’s thigh so his hand could slip in between them and take hold of Ten’s cock.

The sound Ten let out was not quite a moan and not quite a yell but it was loud enough that at least one neighbour knew what they were doing—and Doyoung couldn’t give any shits about it.

“Doyoung, Doyoungie,” Ten panted. Doyoung stroked him as his own thrusts became erratic, desperate. “Doyoungie—I’m—_I’m—_”

Ten clung to Doyoung as he came with a yelp, spilling between both their bodies and in Doyoung’s hand. He clenched around Doyoung and it became too much—too much overwhelming heat and Doyoung fucked into Ten as he came down from his orgasm and Doyoung had his own.

With a sigh, he relaxed into Ten, peppering a few pecks on his shoulder as they both tried to catch their breath. He moved his dirty hand away where it couldn’t touch anything while his other went up into Ten’s hair.

Ten’s arms wrapped around Doyoung and his hands soothingly rubbed his back—which still stung.

Doyoung thought he could probably fall asleep like this, curled up on the couch. He groaned. “We gotta clean up.”

Without looking at Ten’s face he knew the other was pouting. “No.”

Doyoung closed his eyes. “Okay.”

“You’re not gonna fight me on that one?”

“I’ll be able to live if it’s my own cum stain on my couch. Someone else’s though? Fuck no.”

Ten chuckled. “Good thing there won’t be anyone else on this couch.”

Doyoung smiled. He liked the sound of that.

  
  
  


“Are you sure you had sex or did you get murdered?”

They were supposed to be working on a stupid group project but one, Taeil was late and two, Johnny wouldn’t stop fucking gaping at the marks on Doyoung’s skin. He’d tried covering it up with a high collar but it really was no use.

“I’m very certain they I didn’t get fucking murdered, Johnny. Where the fuck is Taeil?”

As if summoned, Taeil showed up at their table in the library not a minute later. “Oh my god, who killed you?”

Doyoung groaned. “_Nobody died_.”

“I think he and Ten got into a fight.” Johnny supplied. “I think Ten won.”

“It was a tie.” Doyoung kept the memory of Ten the next morning, wobbling to class, to himself.

“Stand up.” Taeil ordered. “Let me see your back.”

“What? Why—”

“Oh you know why—I want to see.”

The next thing Doyoung knew he was standing up, back facing his groupmates (AKA horrible friends) with the back of his shirt lifted up. He heard a camera shutter go off and he quickly turned around and covered himself.

It was Johnny who had his phone out. “Holy shit can I send this to Taeyong? I need a good reference.”

“Can’t believe you got all that from one night.” Taeil whistled.

“Actually it was three, so no, it isn’t as bad as it looks and yes—we’re a thing now.”

Johnny whooped and someone in the library glared at them. “Yes! The feeling fuck master is right once again.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes and his phone buzzed at the same time. Usually he wouldn’t check it while he was supposed to be working but it didn’t seem like they were going to be getting to that any time soon.

**Ten <3:** doyoungieeeeee

**Ten <3:** so uhm,, how expensive are the pans again??

**Doyoungie**: … you put the pans in the dishwasher again didn’t you

**Ten <3**: …. I forgot

**Ten <3**: i’ll buy u new pans for xmas

**Doyoungie**: XMAS ISNT FOR ANOTHER 11 MONTHS

**Ten <3:** :D <33

“Fucking hell.” Doyoung groaned to himself with a smile on his face. Ten had forgotten he used Doyoung’s Amazon Prime account to order his birthday gifts two days ago so Doyoung had gotten the email that his package was on its way.

New pans.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)


End file.
